Una aventura inesperada
by Reynadraki
Summary: Layla invita a Aster a viajar a Italia, donde se encuentran con una joven que puede verlos, alguien está tras la chica y es tarea de Layla y Aster averiguar porque y protegerla
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: El descubrimiento**

Layla se encontraba por la Warren, que es donde vive su mejor amigo Evergreen, como era un día muy bello decidió invitar a Evergreen a dar un paseo, solo esperaba que no estuviera muy ocupado con la pascua.

entró buscando a Aster con la mirada, luego se arrodilló y trató de sentirlo, al cabo de unos minutos lo logró: estaba en el claro. Ya sabiendo donde se encontraba se dirigió hasta allá, no sin antes tomar tierra y aplastarla para darle forma. Ya ahí decidió entre hablar con el directamente o asustarlo, se decidió por la segunda, así pues se dedicó a observarlo.

Mientras tanto, Aster se encontraba pintando unos Googies, como de costumbre, sabía que, aunque faltara medio año para la siguiente pascua, era mejor adelantarse para no tenerlo todo ajustado. De repente sintió que era observado, por lo que volteo tratando de ver quien lo estaba espiando, no vio a nadie, así que siguió con lo suyo, cuando...

¡KYAHH!

De repente sintió que era empujado al río de pintura, trató de sujetarse de algo, en vano, cayó mojándose de pintura morada. ¡Layla!, ¡¿qué te crees que haces?!. Sabiéndose descubierta, salió del agujero y se acercó tendiéndole una mano, ¿Cómo sabias que era yo Evergreen?, le preguntó, tratando de aguantarse las ganas de reírse.

¡como no saberlo, eres la única que aria algo así!, ya no te enojes, era solo una broma, ven te ayudo, al mismo tiempo que le quitaba toda la pintura combinando el fuego con el hielo obteniendo agua. ¿y se puede saber por qué hiciste eso?¿estabas aburrida o querías molestarme?. Ya calma, esque creí que sería una manera divertida de invitarte a pasear un rato. Al escuchar eso Aster entrecerró sus ojos con sospecha, puesto que no era la primera vez que lo invitaba y le tendía una broma o le jugaba una mala pasada.

¡Nada te lo juro!, ya quita esa expresión de tu cara, solo quiero que vayamos y charlemos un poco, además hace apenas cuatro meses que pasó la pascua y creí que te vendría bien un descanso, ¿Qué dices?

al saber que las intenciones de su amiga eran ciertas (poseía un instinto que le permitía saber si alguien mentía) terminó de secarse la pintura y se dirigió a las habitaciones, oyendo que Layla le decía: ¿a donde vas?, para luego seguirlo, entró, cerró la puerta, dejó los utensilios para pintar, luego se cambió las correas y la bandolera. Después abrió la puerta encontrándose con una impaciente Layla: ¿ya nos podemos ir? ¿o se te olvidó algo más?.

Riéndose por lo bajo al verla con esa cara le dijo: si ya estoy listo, por cierto ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano?. Siguiendo su vista se dio cuenta de que aún sostenía la figura, se la tendió y le dijo: es para ti. Aster, curioso extendió la mano para agarrarla y vio que era un conejo cuidadosamente moldeado. Apreciando el obsequio le dijo: gracias, es muy hermoso. Me alegra que te guste, ahora ven vamos afuera!.

Dicho esto Layla salió disparada hacia la superficie, para no quedarse atrás Aster abrió un túnel y salió corriendo detrás de ella, al sentir que se había detenido, de detuvo igual y observó los alrededores, no reconocía el lugar por lo que preguntó: ¿Dónde estamos?, no reconozco este lugar.

Layla se volteó y le dijo: estamos en Italia, pensé que podríamos pasear y darnos el lujo de visitar los lugares mas cools del mundo. Viendo que nunca había visitado Italia Aster creyó que era buena idea, así que le dijo: creo que es buena idea, ¿por cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?.

Oh, como por una semana, me pareció que era el tiempo suficiente para que te relajaras lo suficiente, oh mira es una chica!, voy a ver si nos puede ver!, espérame aquí, ok?

En ese momento, antes de que Aster pudiera decir algo, Layla se dirigió hacia donde estaba la chica, pero como iba muy rápido chocó con ella, cayendo ambas al suelo. Aster se dirigió corriendo a ver si ambas estaban bien. Layla, como vio que la chica estaba inconciente la cargó y le dijo a Aster, quien en ese momento ya estaba con ella: ven vamos a llevarla a el cuarto, antes de que Aster tuviera ocasión de preguntarle cual Layla se le adelantó:

Ya reservé habitaciones en un hotel cerca de aquí, vamos!, Un poco molesto por tener que llevar a una joven inconsciente con ellos la siguió. Una vez que llegaron a la habitación Layla la despertó echándole agua en la cara, y antes de que la chica pudiera gritar o preguntar algo Layla le arrojó un polvo a ella y a Aster, quien no tuvo ocasión de cerrar la boca y se lo tragó.

Al disiparse el humo que se levantó, vio que la chica seguía consiente pero ya no parecía asustada, solo con los ojos cubiertos, preguntándose porque se echó un vistazo y vio que era un humano a excepción de sus orejas y cola.

¡¿QUE ME HICISTE Y A ELLA?!, Layla solo le arrojó unas ropas y le dijo: ve al baño y cámbiate, sin quejas ni berrinches, me oíste?!. Sabiendo que discutiendo no ganaría nada se fue, al cerrar la puerta pudo oír que Layla le explicaba el resto a la chica, al parecer el polvo le dio toda la info. acerca de nosotros. salió y entonces la chica habló: Mi dispiace che non ho introduced'm Nadia e vorrei stare con te, Layla e ho spiegato tutto trascura è che tu sei il coniglietto di Pasqua è un piacere.

Como Aster no hablaba italiano Layla se lo tradujo, luego le dijo a la chica (Nadia) que podía ocupar la cama de la derecha mientras Layla y yo la de la izquierda, no es que a Aster le molestara pero no sabía si podía confiar en ella.

Así que mientras se acostaban le preguntó: ¿para que era ese polvo?¿por cuanto estaré así? y quien es ella, es confiable?, a lo que Layla le respondió con dureza: es para que a los ojos de los demás seas humano, será mientras estemos aquí y lo de Nadia tendrá que esperar hasta mañana, buenas noches Evergreen.

Después de contestarle se dio la vuelta y apagó la luz, no dándole otra opción a Aster a hacer lo mismo, mientras se dormía se dijo que a la mañana obtendría respuestas si o si.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: ¿Quién te persigue Nadia?**

(POV de Nadia)

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté en una cama y recordé los sucesos del día anterior, luego me emocione: ¡por fin podría librarme de Tom y su banda!, ¡ellos me podían ayudar!, como aun eran las seis de la mañana decidí darme un baño, por lo que agarré mi ropa, una toalla y me dirigí al baño.

Cuando salí eran las 6:40, por lo que me cambié y desperté a Layla (el joven de cabellos grises me daba miedo) y le dije:

yo:così pensi di potermi aiutare?

Layla: puedes hablar inglés, si quieres

yo: crees que me puedan ayudar?

Layla: pero claro!, yo soy primavera y él es el conejo de pascua, estoy segura!

Mientras hablábamos no me di cuanta que ya eran como las 9:00, y que Aster se estaba despertando, el aun traía unas cosas raras, se nos acercó y preguntó:

Aster: ¿ entonces quien eres tu y que haces aquí?

Layla: ¡Aster!, perdónalo, es así

yo: no, descuida Layla, en su lugar estaría así, bueno veras...

Aster: E. Aster Bunnymund, pero dime Aster.

yo: okay ¨Aster¨, la historia es muy larga, seguro que quieres saber todo?

Aster: muy seguro

Layla: pero tal vez quieras ir a bañarte y cambiarte Evergreen

Aster: pero...

Layla: Sin peros, ve!

Luego de que se fue, escuchamos el agua caer, le pregunté acerca de él, lo que me dijo me dejó impactada: toda su raza había sido extinguida por un tal Pitch Black y ahora solo estaba el, le pregunté otras cosas las cuales me respondió: ¿Qué significa la E?, ¿siempre es así?, y otras cosas, después de que supe quien era el sentí simpatía, puesto que los dos habíamos perdido todo lo que nos importaba.

Cuando regresó y se sentó enfrente de mi no pude evitar pensar que era muy afortunado de tener a Layla con él. Al parecer debió presentir algo porque me preguntó:

Aster: que sucede?

yo: (tragando saliva) nada es solo que no pude evitar ver esos tatuajes, ¿Qué significan?

Aster: Nada especial, pero, que sucedió con la historia?

Layla: Aster! ashh, eres imposible sabes?

Aster: (sonriendo) lo se

Layla: No importa, mejor nos vamos ya se hizo tarde, luego le cuentas Nadia

Acto seguido lo tomó del brazo y lo levantó, entre los dos levantaron el desorden, llamaron a un taxi y luego me llamaron para que fuera con ellos, la verdad Layla me hizo un favor, porque no creo estar preparada para contarle nada a Aster.

En cuanto el taxi se detuvo, salimos y luego vi que nos estaban siguiendo, al parecer Layla también lo sintió porque dijo:

Layla: Nadia, ve y ocúltate!

Yo: por que?

Aster: solo hazlo

yo. de acuerdo

Mientras fui a esconderme vi como Layla sacaba, un bastón? y Aster un boomerang y comenzaban a pelear con ellos, luego de terminada la pelea salí y acto seguido me llevaron a un restaurant y les dije lo básico:

yo: esos tipos quieren que vaya con asika

Aster: me suena ese nombre

Yo: será porque es la líder de los vampiros daimons

Layla: y que quiere ella de ti?

Yo: no lo se, me he estado ocultando toda mi vida

Aster: y tus padres?

yo: (con tristeza) muertos

Aster: lo siento

yo: da igual, debemos idear un plan

En cuanto lo dije Layla sacó un mapa del lugar y junto con Aster se pusieron a idear uno, de vez en cuando me consultaban por algo, pero se mantenían en incógnita, no sé porque pero presiento que me ocultan algo.

Mientras tanto, en Kalosis:

Akita: no es posible! se me volvió a escapar!¡Marius!

Marius: Si su alteza?

Akita: Ve y captura a Layla, deseo saber que sabe de Nadia y que se una a mi

Marius: Si mi señora.

Mientras veía como se iba pensaba:_ no me ganarás esta vez Layla, Ya me interrupiste una vez y no dejaré que lo vuelvas a hacer. _Luego se fue a trazar su plan, que, estaba segura, no iba a fallar.

De vuelta con Nadia:

Una vez dicho eso empezamos a pasear para reconocer los alrededores en caso de que hubiera otro ataque, que hacer, luego me llevaron a un lugar privado y trataron de averiguar si tenia habilidades desconocidas, como no quería que supieran de que puedo controlar el otoño ( la estación y otras cosas) les mentí diciéndoles que no.

Layla: es frustrante!

Aster: lo se

yo: perdón pero, que es frustrante?

Layla y Aster: que no sepamos que es lo que quiere y que hará a continuación

yo: bueno, porque no compramos comida?, me muero de hambre.

Acto seguido se disculparon por no dejarme comer y fuimos por algo a una tienda cercana, de repente entraron unos sujetos, los cuales, sin darnos tiempo a ninguno de los tres a reaccionar golpearon a Layla con una pistola eléctrica para luego llevársela, todo sucedió en menos de 3 segs.

Aster: ¡no! ¡Layla!

yo: Aster cálmate, así no conseguirás nada

Aster: ¡QUE ME IMPORTA!,¡LAYLA SE HA IDO!

yo: (enojada)ya sé pero si no armamos una estrategia y nos calmamos no lograremos nada

aster: de acuerdo, ¿Qué sugieres?

yo: que primero regresemos al hotel, tomemos nuestras cosas y busquemos otro lugar para quedarnos, después veremos.

Aster: ok

Seme hizo raro que me hiciera caso sin cuestionarme, pero debió ser porque le recordé a Layla, fuimos, tomamos el equipaje, nos hospedamos en otro hotel con 2 camas, nos acostamos, pero antes de dormirme pensé en Layla y si no estaría en peligro por mi culpa y en que seguramente si no me daba prisa Aster correría el mismo riesgo, con esos pensamientos en mente, caí en un sueño profundo.

Mientras en Kalosis:

Unos guardias le pusieron un collar a Layla, la encadenaron y luego la dejaron ahí, acto seguido entró Akita, quien le echó agua para que se despertara, Asustada y confundida Layla preguntó:

Layla: que quieres de mi?

Akita: simple querida, dime todo lo que sepas de Nadia y sus habilidades.

**aclaraciones: en el cap anterior Nadia dijo algo en italiano, sería algo así: Hola gusto en conocerte, se quien eres me llamo Nadia, Gracias el sig. cap veré si lo puedo subir mañana, gracias!, plis comenten!**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3: una explicación**

(POV de Aster)

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente recordé lo que pasó y me puse muy triste y enojado: ¡se habían llevado a Layla y Nadia me oculta cosas!. Decidí calmarme, ya que enojarme no conseguirá nada, y luego pensé en que íbamos a hacer Nadia y yo. Primero debíamos intentar rescatar a Layla y averiguar lo que pudiéramos de Akita.

En eso estaba, cuando escuché que Nadia se estaba despertando, genial, ahora podré preguntarle y esta vez no se me escapará. Primero espere a ver lo que hacia, noté que no me miraba y que trataba de no voltear, ¿será que oculta algo?, vi que se dirigía al baño, así que deduje que iba a ducharse, por lo que mientras escuchaba el agua correr me vestí con la ropa que ella me había comprado.

Cuando terminé de cambiarme ella ya salía del baño también cambiada, entonces le hice una seña para que se sentara a mi lado para poder platicar, al principio dudó, pero luego se sentó, aunque algo lejos de mi, lo cual me dio risa al notar que me tenía miedo, por lo que le dije:

yo: tranquila no te voy a morder

Nadia: eh?, ahh! perdón esque ando distraída

yo: es por lo de Akita y su banda?

Nadia: si, pero también porque decidí contarte la historia, o al menos lo que sé, ya que por mi culpa se llevaron a Layla

yo: bueno, si eso es lo que quieres te propongo que al final si me convence yo te diré lo que se de ella y porque se llevó a Layla y no a mi

Nadia: me parece justo, ok empecemos...

Conforme me contaba la historia me iba quedando cada vez más y más asombrado, no tenía ni idea de que su madre fuera la anterior espíritu del otoño y su padre un mortal!, también me dijo que Akita desde que ella era una bebé quiso arrebatarle sus poderes para usarlos en su propio beneficio y por eso su madre le transmitió sus poderes para esconderla y mantenerla a salvo, aunque eso significara dejar al hombre que más amaba y morir.

Terminada su historia se quedó callada y vi que tenía lagrimas en los ojos, me sentí culpable, yo había querido que me lo contara a la fuerza y no tenía ni idea de que ella estaba sola y sin nadie que quisiera, como seguía llorando me acerque y, para no asustarla, con cuidado la abracé y le dije al oído: lo siento no tenía ni idea, gracias por confiar en mi, después me separe y me dijo:

Nadia: gracias aprecio mucho tu apoyo, lamento en no contártelo antes, por mi culpa Layla puede estar torturada o yo que se

yo: no, descuida no debí presionarte antes y, por cierto, que es lo que puedes hacer?

Nadia: déjame mostrarte

Acto seguido se levantó y se colocó en el medio de la habitación, luego levantó las manos, en seguida sentí un fuerte viento en la habitación, para luego ver hojas cafés y anaranjadas girar alrededor, después vi como hacía un campo de fuerza y que le salían unas alas emplumadas de la espalda, maravillado, le dije:

yo: ¡guau es magnifico!

Nadia: gracias, lo único malo es que sigo siendo mortal y soy vulnerable a los ataques y armas, en especial los cuchillos, crees que me puedas entrenar?

yo: claro, después de todo te la debo

Nadia: ¡gracias!, ¡prometo esforzarme mucho!

_Mientras tanto, en Kalosis..._

_(Pov general)_

Layla estaba harta, la verdad, no importa lo que le dijera o hiciera Akita seguía empeñada en saber las debilidades de Nadia para poder aprovecharlas y matarla, y eso, era algo que Layla Earth jamás, pero jamás permitiría. Le habían quitado sus armas, y esposado al suelo, por lo que no podía defenderse ni irse asi como asi.

Pero mientras Akita estaba fuera sus guardianes vigilaban que no se escapara, pero a veces, cuando no estaban mirando o se iban a vigilar afuera, trataba de quitarse el collar que la mantenía en su forma draki (mitad dragón-mitad humana), sin éxito, dado que le daba choques eléctricos si lo hacía.

Estaba tratando de volvérselo a quitar el collar y las esposas, cuando oyó una voz a sus espaldas que le decía: otra vez tratando de escapar Layla?, sabes que es imposible, verdad?.

Layla se volteó para ver a Akita de pie con unas llaves y un aparato muy raro, pero que con solo verlo no le gustó nada. Y luego se volteó de vuelta como si no hubiera nadie, cosa que molestó a Akita, la cual la desató para agarrarla del cabello y azotarla contra el lado contrario de la habitación.

¡A mi no me vas a ignorar, me oíste?!, ¡ya estoy harta de que te comportes como si fueras tu la que manda y no yo!.

_Pues acostúmbrate Akita, porque no te diré nada, no importa lo que me hagas, no traicionaré su confianza para que tu la mates, _pensó Layla, ya que no podía hablar porque no se le entendería nada. Akita solo estaba más furiosa con cada minuto que pasaba, ya que no podía lograr que le dijera nada, por lo que decidió cambiar de método: si no me lo dices entonces mandaré que traigan a ese híbrido que tanto te importa y lo mataré frente a tus ojos.

Por un segundo Layla se quedó paralizada, Aster significaba mucho para ella y no podía soportar el pensar que iba a sufrir, pero luego cambió su cara por una seria y le dijo: _no me interesa, no te diré nada, ¡asi que ya deja de insistir de una maldita vez!._

Fue entonces que Akita ya había perdido la paciencia, por lo que le dijo a Marius: que nadie entre y vigila bien el castillo. Luego tomó el látigo, agarró a Layla, la amarró a un poste y comenzó a darle con todas sus fuerzas, Layla trataba de no llorar mientras pensaba para si misma: _esto es por ti nadia no dejaré que te_ lastimen,_ solo espero que Evergreen te entrene, temo que vaya por ti..._

_Mientras con Aster y Nadia..._

(POV general y mas tarde de Aster)

Después de unas horas Nadia ya lograba dominar lo básico: esquivar, golpear, dar patadas y sobre todo a usar sus poderes, tanto para el combate como para la paz. Aster, aunque le costara mucho admitirlo estaba muy orgulloso de ella, le recordaba a Layla cuando trataba de aprender Thai chi.

Luego de unos minutos decidió que ya era suficiente, por lo que llamó a Nadia y luego fue a la cocina a preparar una ensalada para ambos al mismo tiempo que servía agua en dos vasos. Para ser solo 3 días se estaba acostumbrando a ser un humano en físico, aunque en su interior se alegraba de que solo iba a durar una semana.

Cuando llegó a la sala vio que Nadia se había cambiado y estaba viendo la televisión se acercó y le tendió su plato y vaso, ella lo recibió con un agradecido gracias y volvió a ver la pantalla.

Como notó que Nadia no tenía intención de hablar empezó a comer de su plato igual, al cabo de unos minutos ella le dijo: oye?, oigo. crees que este lista para enfrentarme a Akita?, ah, eso era lo que le preocupaba, si eso creo.

Gracias, y este, pues, eres un conejo?. No en realidad soy un Pooka, antes había mas como yo pero... pero, que?, pero los mató Pitch y ahora estoy solo.

No estas solo, que?, me tienes a mi y tienes a Layla. En eso ella tenía toda la razón, pensó Aster, pero ella esta en manos de Akita. No por mucho tiempo. Como lo sabes?.

Entonces Nadia sonrió de una manera que a Aster le dieron escalofríos y dijo: porque yo se donde está su castillo y como entrar en él...

Continuará...


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4: El rescate y la huida**

_En Kalosis..._

(POV general)

Layla respiraba entrecortadamente, hacía menos de una hora que Akita se había ido, los latigazos seguían frescos sobre su piel, como tenía bloqueados sus poderes no podía sanarse, por lo que rezaba para que no se le infectaran los cortes.

También se había preguntado si Nadia ya le había contado a Aster sobre su conocimiento del lugar del castillo (ubicación) y como entrar sin ser detectados. Sonrió, recordando el momento en que, aprovechando que Evergreen estaba dormido se lo conto...

_Estaban en la terraza disfrutando de la vista cuando Nadia le dijo: se que no confían en mi, pero te diré algo importante, Layla, sorprendida le dijo: adelante, por lo que respiró hondo y le dijo: se como entrar en el castillo sin que nos vean, también se en donde se ubica..._

Sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos cuando entró Marius a la habitación con comida, la depositó cerca de ella y luego hizo ademán de retirarse pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Layla le preguntó: _sabes que esta haciendo Akita?. _Inmediatamente su expresión se torno seria y le respondió: si pero no te lo diré, no es de tu incumbencia, fenómeno.

_Claro que lo es!, mi mejor amigo y Nadia están en peligro!, dímelo todo AHORA!_. Más en lugar de responderle, simplemente se retiró y cerró la celda con llave. Desanimada, tomó la bandeja y mordisqueó una zanahoria, al mismo tiempo que pensaba cuanto tiempo tardarían Nadia y Aster en ir por ella...

_Mientras Tanto..._

(POV de Aster)

No podía creerlo, acaso ella lo supo todo este tiempo?, al principio quise gritarle, pero me contuve, este no era momento para arruinar nuestra amistad y además si no lo dijo antes fue porque no confiaba en mi, asi que me callé y solo atine (para mi completa vergüenza) a decir:

yo: qu-e, q-ue, que tu sabes?

Nadia: si, te parece si ideamos un plan y una estrategia?

yo: (emocionado) claro!, entre más pronto mejor!

Nadia solo rio al ver mi entusiasmo, y no pude evitar sonrojarme, de verdad soné como un Kid de 5 años?, supongo que me quede perdido en mis pensamientos, porque oí que me decía:

Nadia: oye sigues aquí?, o ya te fuiste a la luna?

yo: eh?, ah! si sigo aquí, que me decías?

Nadia: que sería mejor si lo hiciéramos de noche para que...

Conforme más escuchaba, más me agradaba el plan, solo esperaba que no se nos arruinara por un desperfecto. Como era mediodía y muy probablemente el rescate nos iba a llevar toda la noche le propuse dormir, claro que yo no lo necesito, pero igual y me puedo echar una siesta.

Asintió y dijo:

Nadia: claro, pero antes deja me doy una ducha, luego tu igual, ok?

yo: claro

Nadia: bueno, ya vengo, solo no te desmayes o algo, pareces a punto de

Yo solo asentí mientras miraba un comercial sobre el cuidado de las mascotas, para cuando voltee ella ya había cerrado la puerta y abierto la regadera, suspiré, se estaba haciendo demasiado fácil convivir con ella, ahora entiendo a Layla cuando me dijo que cuando te encariñas con alguien es difícil dejarlo ir.

Me levanté y me dirigí al cuarto por ropas limpias (las mías estaban llenas de sudor y de tierra), luego escuché la regadera cerrarse, por lo que me dirigí al baño, cuando llegué ella ya se había salido y se dirigía a la habitación. Escuché que me decía: No desperdicies agua y trata de dormir un poco.

Le dije que estaba bien y luego me metí a la regadera, era difícil concebir que solo mis orejas, cola y tatuajes prevalecían en este cuerpo tan extraño, cerré la llave y me salí, luego me cambié a mi mismo poniéndome una camiseta y pantalones cortos, acto seguido me dirigí a la habitación, como Nadia ya estaba dormida me acosté en la otra cama lo más cuidadosamente posible y cerré las cortinas con el botón.

Mientras me dormía pensé: _descuida Layla, vamos por ti amiga..._

_5 horas más tarde..._

(POV de Nadia)

Cuando el despertador sonó rápidamente lo apague y me levanté, como me había puesto un camisón me dirigí a mi maleta y luego al baño para cambiarlo por unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta. Regresé a la habitación y vi que Aster seguía dormido, asi que fui y lo sacudí diciendo:

Despierta bunny, la luna ya salió!

Como no me hacia caso suspiré y con todas mis fuerzas lo tiré de la cama, se levantó sobresaltado (y algo desorientado) y me dijo:

Aster: ya es hora?

yo: si, apúrate y cámbiate, ni creas que irás a rescatar a Layla en esas fachas.

Aster: de acuerdo

En lo que Aster se cambiaba apenas tuve tiempo de pensar en el momento en que yo me convertí en líder y el en mi seguidor, decidí no pensar más en eso, por lo que tomé mi arco y flechas y salí al recibidor donde Aster me esperaba vestido con pantalones cortos como los míos, solo que con una camiseta gris.

yo: listo?

aster: listo, en marcha

yo:( con una sonrisa divertida) desde cuando eres tú el jefe?

Aster: (también con una sonrisa divertida) desde que vamos a rescatar a Layla, vamos!

Yo solo pude sonreír y lo seguí al mismo tiempo que pensaba:_ descuida Layla, vamos por ti, aguanta un poco más..._

_En Kalosis..._

(POV general)

Layla estaba durmiendo, cuando de repente oyó un estruendo y rápidamente se levantó, escuchando con atención y luego vio como se abría un túnel cerca de ella saliendo de el Aster y Nadia, se veían diferentes, pero decidió que no importaba mientras Nadia con unas llaves le quitaba las cadenas y el collar, para luego preguntarle:

Nadia: ay Layla estas bien? que te hicieron?

Layla:_ no es nada vámonos mientras podamos_

Nadia: porque me hablas por el pensamiento?

Antes de que Layla le pudiera explicar Aster se le adelantó:

Aster: ella es mitad dragón, por lo que si habla pero no se le entiende, por eso habla asi, ella asi lo prefiere

Nadia: ok, entonces vámonos, puedes pararte?

Layla:_ deja me transformo para que sea más fácil hablar_

Nadia: ok

Mientras hablaban Layla empezaba a transformarse: su cara se alineaba, sus escamas desaparecían, en fin era ya de apariencia normal, pero no podía pararse por lo que Aster se ofreció a llevarla, de repente escucharon un ruido y, con pánico corrieron al túnel y se metieron en el.

En cuanto se fueron entró Akita dispuesta a negociar, pero vio que la habitación de armas y la celda estaban vacías, por lo que súper enojada llamó a Marius y lo azotó hasta que ya no pudo más, luego se fue al salón a planear su estrategia, ya era hora de que ella y Nadia se encontraran cara a cara.

_En el hotel..._

(POV Layla)

No sabía que decir ellos habían arriesgado sus vidas para rescatarme!, me sentí aliviada por no tener que soportar más torturas, pero estaba algo débil, por lo que dejé que Aster me sanara en lo que Nadia iba por ropa limpia para mi, luego de que terminaron les di las gracias.

Nadia: no es nada, todo por ayudarte amiga, verdad bunny?

Aster: asi es

yo: aun asi se los agradezco, de no ser por ustedes habría sufrido más.

Nadia: pero que te hicieron?

Aster: eso puede esperar, por ahora Layla debe descansar

YO: gracias aster

aster: no es nada, ven te llevo a la cama, debes dormir un poco.

Dejé que me cargara y que me acomodara en la cama, luego cerré los ojos y no pensé en nada mas en que de no ser por ellos me habría unido a Akita.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: el descubrimiento**

(POV general)

A la mañana siguiente Layla se despertó luego de haber dormido 9 horas seguidas, se sentía bien, pero cuando intentó levantarse oyó una voz que le decía:

calma Layla, no hay prisa, aun estas algo débil.

Cuando volteó a ver de donde provenía la voz vio que Nadia estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama, iba vestida como ella, solo que con los colores del otoño. Después de unos momentos, notó que Nadia le decía mentalmente:

_tienes suerte de tener a Aster como amigo, no se despegó de ti en ningún momento, realmente se preocupa por ti, en serio?, donde esta?, está a tu lado, le convencí de tomar una siesta para que asi estuvieran en mejores condiciones, ya que ambos se veían como si se fueran a desmayar._

_Se preocupó mucho por ti, pero descuida, no fue ninguna molestia, me entrenó y creo que estoy lista en caso de que Akita aparezca._

Mientras platicaban ninguna se dio cuenta de que Aster ya era de nuevo un Pooka, dado que ya habían pasado 7 días, al oír ruidos se levantó encontrándose con que Layla y Nadia, las cuales estaban platicando mentalmente mientras entrenaban algunos movimientos.

(POV Aster)

Inmediatamente, sin preocuparme que Nadia me viera me acerqué y le di un fuerte abrazo a Layla al mismo tiempo que la giraba y la alzaba. Ella, riendo, correspondió a mi abrazo y me besó la mejilla, se sintió raro, ahora que era yo de nuevo.

yo: me alegra ver que estas bien Layla

Layla: gracias Evergreen

yo: no delante de Nadia, por favor

Nadia: descuida, se que ese es tu primer nombre, es lindo

yo: ah, este, gracias, y ahora que hacemos?

Nadia: le estaba contando a Layla lo que hicimos y lo que haremos en cuanto Akita llegue.

Conforme iba pasando el día Layla accedió a contarnos lo que le pasó mientras estuvo cautiva, con cada palabra que escuchaba me daban ganas de ir y golpear a Akita en donde más le doliera. Pero me contuve, en su lugar escuché que Layla dijo que Akita planeaba atacarnos en cuanto menos nos lo esperábamos y entonces iría por Nadia.

Como me podían ver decidimos quedarnos y en lugar de salir Layla se ofreció a observarme a mi y a Nadia entrenar, luego de unos minutos se acercó y dijo:

Layla: está muy bien, pero necesitas mejorar un poco, te puedo ayudar si quieres.

Nadia: gracias, aprecio tu ayuda, y acepto

Yo: mientras tanto iré a revisar algunas cosas, ya vuelvo.

(POV Layla)

Observé a Evergreen marchar a la cocina, suspiré, me alegraba de verlo, pero me preocupaba que hiciera alguna estupidez por lo que le conté, confió en el , pero a veces me preocupa su forma de pensar.

Con un carraspeo Nadia me trajo de vuelta, con otro suspiro, me posicione y le dije que hiciera lo mismo, luego empecé a instruirla a pelear tanto con sus manos como con sus poderes, y también tanto en defensa como en ataque.

Al terminar, estaba muy orgullosa de ella, pensé en que si salíamos vivas de esta le pediría a MiM que la convirtiera en inmortal para que pudiera ser parte de las amazonas, en este momento solo éramos 5: Aracne, Linet, yo y Storm, esperaba que aceptara, no soportaría perderla.

En eso estaba cuando vi que Nadia se había ido al interior y que estaba charlando con Aster, el cual estaba viendo la televisión, divertida, le dije:

yo: desde cuando entiendes italiano?

Aster: ja, ja muy graciosa, solo veo las imágenes, no me interesa lo que digan

Nadia: si claro, ni tu te la crees Bunny

Aster: claro, como si a ti también te interesara

Nadia : touche

Luego de comer un poco los tres nos sentamos y decidimos jugar a mímica, luego de tres juegos seguidos, sorprendentemente Nadia era la ganadora, estábamos disfrutando de el 7 juego cuando...

¡CRASH!

Inmediatamente vimos como entraban 6 tipos, todos con un traje negro, rápidamente tomé a Nadia de la mano, abrí un túnel y le grité a Aster:

yo: ¡Aster, ven, tenemos que llevarlos a campo abierto!

Sin esperar respuesta inmediatamente lo tomé de las orejas y lo metí en el túnel, el cual cerré antes de que nos siguieran.

Corrimos, o en el caso de Nadia y mío, volamos lo mas rápido posible a través de el subsuelo hasta que salimos en una especie de acantilado cerca de la playa.

En cuanto salimos del túnel, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como llegaban los tipos, seguidos de Akita, el terror pronto invadió mi ser, al recordar que Akita planeaba matar a Nadia, no obstante en cuanto se acercaron dije:

yo: Aster, tu y yo de los 7 tipos

Aster: y que hay de Nadia?, ¡no me digas que se va a enfrentar a Akita!

yo: ¡Es necesario!

Aster : de acuerdo

yo: ¡Nadia!, ¡encárgate de Akita, como te enseñe!

Nadia: ok, aquí voy!

(POV general)

En ese momento, con un rugido los tres se dirigieron a la pelea, Aster se encargaba de 3 mientras Nadia se encargaba de los otros 4, en ese momento Nadia y Akita se vieron a los ojos.

Nadia, al recordar que ella era la responsable de la muerte de sus 2 padres, sin darle tiempo a decir nada, Nadia lanzó su primer ataque, el cual esquivó con total facilidad, y luego lanzó su contraataque, Layla y Aster ya habían derrotado a la banda y observaban el enfrentamiento con preocupación el los ojos.

En un determinado momento, Akita lanzó un puñal a Aster y Layla, el cual esquivaron, pero que en realidad era una distracción, ya que en cuanto Nadia volteó a ver Akita le clavó un puñal directo en el corazón y la tiró por el acantilado

¡NOOO!

Layla, corriendo se lanzó por el acantilado en pos de Nadia, mientras, Aster, aprovechando que Akita se había distraído, le clavaba el puñal que les había lanzado y le cortaba la cabeza. Solo esperaba que Layla lograra regresar a salvo.

Mientras iban cayendo Layla le arrancó el puñal y comenzó a sanarla, al tiempo que empezaba a cantar una canción: (escuchen mientras leen watch?v=iKeACxDvAXs)

Luego, sin darse cuenta le mordía el cuello, inyectándole su sangre, después de unos minutos, Nadia abrió los ojos y echó a volar, al tiempo que llevaba el otoño por toda Italia.

Luego se reunió con Layla, la cual la miraba sorprendida al tiempo que decía: imposible, creí que solo MiM podía hacer inmortales, al parecer yo igual puedo.

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más Nadia la abrazaba al mismo tiempo que Aster, el cual ya había llegado con ellas.

Luego Nadia les dijo a ambos:

Nadia: y ahora que haré?

Layla: puedes venir conmigo y ser parte de las amazonas, solo si quieres

Nadia: claro que quiero, gracias!

Acto seguido Aster abrió un túnel, introduciendo a ambas y a el mismo, para ir al palacio de Layla, para darle la bienvenida a un nuevo inmortal.

FIN


	6. Chapter 6: epílogo

**Capitulo 6: Una nueva amazona**

Inmediatamente regresaron al castillo de Layla, en Brasil, allí Layla les notificó a sus demás cazadoras que tenían una nueva miembro y que la ceremonia iba a ser ese mismo día, decidieron hacerla en la noche, ya que era noche de luna llena.

Nadia estaba muy emocionada, ya que había conocido a las que iban a ser sus compañeras de trabajo y había hecho amistad con el conejo de pascua (algo que por un momento creyó imposible).

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, era Aracne, y traía lo que iba a ser su nuevo uniforme: Pantalones cortos cafés y playera amarilla: los colores del otoño, te lo hice esta misma tarde, pensé que te quedarían perfectos, dijo Aracne, llámame si necesitas que te lo modifique, ok?.

Gracias Ari, dijo Nadia, corriendo hacia el baño para ponérselo, suspiró, le quedaba perfecto, casi gritó del susto cuando oyó una voz masculina que le decía: Te ves muy hermosa Sheila.

Ay Bunny!, casi me matas del susto!, dijo al tiempo que le pegaba en el hombro, que es donde alcanzaba, lo siento no era mi intención, solo venía a decirte que Layla y las demás te esperan en el gran salón, ah ok, gracias, en seguida voy.

Luego de una hora llegó al gran salón, donde estaban reunidas: Laura Light, Linet Water, Aracne stright, Cloudly Storm, Aster Bunnymund, Ishani Bunnymund, Iris Fairy, y, por supuesto Layla, la cual sostenía un libro entre sus manos, Nadia, insegura, se acercó y se arrodilló frente a Layla, la cual le dijo: Ahora te diré el juramento y tu al final tendrás que decir lo juro, ok?

ok, adelante.

_Nadia Auttum, juras proteger a los niños del mundo, a servir como amazona, a llevar tu trabajo con dedicación, a proteger lo que amas y defender lo que amas contra otros inmortales de ser necesario y a respetar los límites entre las cuatro estaciones?_

Lo juro

Bien pues entonces Nadia Auttum, de ahora en adelante y sin más preámbulos yo te nombró amazona y guardiana del otoño!, mientras decía esto le colocaba un collar con una gema anaranjada, las demás lanzaron aplausos e inmediatamente procedieron a celebrar convocando mesas, sillas, comida y música.

Discretamente Layla se fue hacia el balcón, donde se puso a contemplar las estrellas, después de unos minutos llegó Aster, Layla, aprovechando que estaban solos le dio una mirada pícara.

Qué, por qué me ves asi Sheila?, pues bien, vi como mirabas a Nadia durante la ceremonia, te gusta verdad?, dijo Layla al mismo tiempo que le daba un codazo.

No es cierto!, solo es una amiga, y la miré con orgullo, no confundas las cosas Layla!, de acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo bromeaba.

pues no bromees asi, que me das miedo, uy si! ahora resulta que soy la mala del cuento. ja, ja que graciosa, por cierto, como están Ishani e Iris?

Pues muy bien gracias, ayer se quedaron tristes porque su ¨tío¨ Aster no les contó su cuento de dormir, eh?

Lo siento, se me pasó, descuida, ya les dije que se los contarás mañana. Eso está bien, oye y crees que MiM esté de acuerdo con esto?, yo creo que si, es más hasta me dará las gracias, y eso por qué Sheila?. Porque ya nos hacía falta un espíritu del otoño, la otra, su madre, llevaba muerta 180 años.

Eso si, bueno se me hace tarde, debo ir con Norte a discutir algo de la pascua, nos vemos mañana Sheila, nos vemos mañana Evergreen.

Dicho esto abrió un túnel y se metió por el, la fiesta duró toda la noche y, pensó Layla, quien sabe que hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera convencido a aster de ir con ella a Italia.

FIN

**ahora si es el fin, espero y les haya gustado, mi siguiente historia será: ¿Qué hago ahora?, les va a encantar, comenten, se despide Layla Dragomir.**


End file.
